I'm Tired of This!
by KoyukiVeneziano
Summary: Liechtenstein is done with it all. She is done being treated like a child. But how will she show anyone that she is an adult and should be treated like such?


Done.

She was done with it all.

She didn't need her "big bruder" to take care of her as if she was a small child! She, of course, would not say all of this out loud. The young girl would bide her time, becoming more unruly by the day. She would not be treated like this any longer! But as time went by, it was already dark out. Liechtenstein knew her brother was most likely asleep and she smiled. Her sweet smile was long gone, being replaced with a sinister grin. Oh, this would be _fun._

The morning sun rose in the light blue sky. Switzerland was already getting ready for the day when he felt a breeze hit him from behind. The Swiss pivoted and stared at the window, blinking his eyes in awe.

The large, multi-paned window had been smashed in, glass lying on the floor. On closer inspection, a few drops of blood sticking to one of the edges. Switzerland's eyes hardened as he grabbed one of his best guns and left his room. He didn't want to wake Liechtenstein, so he left without saying a good-bye.

As soon as she had heard the door slam shut, she left her room, wincing weakly. She was scared that her big bro- no, that Switzerland would find out she had done it. Liechtenstein shook her head vigorously as she walked into the bathroom and began wrapping the laceration on her arm.

Once she was finished she peeked into her brother's bedroom, looking at the damaged window. She felt her heart wrench ever so slightly at the memories. Switzerland, his arm on her skinny shoulders as they took in the scenery below. She mentally smacked herself. She _was not_ going to have that. The Liechtenstein that had watched over the area peacefully was gone.

As evening came, Switzerland re-entered the establishment. "Liechtenstein, I'm back!" he called, setting his gun down next to the stairs. Liechtenstein walked out from the kitchen.

"I'm over here, big bruder!" she called cheerfully, mentally hitting herself again. Being affectionate was not something she enjoyed doing anymore. Switzerland nodded and walked over, patting Liechtenstein's head. She growled softly, but Switzerland didn't seem to take notice.

"I-I made some Kaseknopfl for dinner…" she stuttered, digging her nail into her skin. "_Stop stuttering!"_ she bellowed in her head. Switzerland nodded and entered the kitchen before sitting down. Liechtenstein followed and sat across the table from the Swiss.

"Have you seen my room lately?" Switzerland asked curiously, taking a bite of the food. The Liechtensteinerin shook her head.

"Is something wrong with it?" she asked, putting a fake gentleness to her tone. Switzerland sighed softly.

"While I was getting dressed, I felt a gust of air hit me. I turned around and found my window smashed in." he stated, his arms crossed. "I went out and asked around if anyone had seen a suspicious person on the premises, but I got no answer."

Liechtenstein hesitated to answer, but held her tongue on what she wanted to say. "How terrible…" she replied faintly. Switzerland bobbed his head in agreement as he finished the food.

"Danke schön." The Swiss man thanked the young girl as he took his plate to the sink. "I will wash the dishes tonight. You go ahead to bed." he told Liechtenstein, a soft smile playing on his face. Liechtenstein couldn't help but blush as she nodded and frantically exited the room.

Weeks and weeks flew by, as Liechtenstein did worse and worse things. She had even taken a gun and carved into the wall the words: COME AND GET ME.

Liechtenstein chuckled as she laid in bed. She had officially unnerved the Swiss man. Liechtenstein gave a cruel grin as she stood up and grabbed a small shot gun out of her bed-side table's drawer. She had changed into her uniform so she had a place to keep such items like a gun. The girl placed the gun in her pocket and left the room.

As she was walking down the stairs, Liechtenstein heard a soft voice call out to her. The Liechtensteinerin looked out over the staircase and saw her brother, waiting. Liechtenstein softly gulped as she walked into the room, a few feet away from her brother. He stared at the girl, his face contorted with hurt, pain, but most of all, betrayal.

"I-Is something wrong?..." Liechtenstein asked, fidgeting. Switzerland was silent, clenching his fists every now and then.

"Why did you do it, Liecht?" he asked, calling her by the nickname he had given to the girl years ago. Liechtenstein tilted her head, faking her ignorance to the question.

"I-I don't understand what you are talking about, big bru-" she started.

"_**Don't call me that!"**_ he blurted out, his tone sharp. "What happened to you?..." he asked, quieting his speech.

Liechtenstein was speechless as she gritted her teeth. "I…I hate how you treat me like I'm a child!" she proclaimed, her voice angry. "I hate you!" she screamed. "I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

Switzerland was taken back by the child's rage. "L-Liechtenstein, I-" he began before his eyes widened.

Liechtenstein had pulled out the gun, aiming at her caretaker's heart. "D-Don't say another word!" she cried, keeping the gun cocked at the Swiss man's chest.

Switzerland held his arms out. "Put the gun down…" he told the girl gently, his eyes softening.

Liechtenstein felt herself start to break. She sharply screamed as she fired off four bullets, her eyes closed. She opened them slowly as silence rang through the room.

Switzerland was barely still standing up. Two of the bullets penetrated his shoulders, one penetrating the stomach, and the other was delivered straight to the heart. Switzerland gripped his chest weakly as he felt his heart start slowing down.

Liechtenstein couldn't believe the sight. She let the horrible weapon plunge to the ground, a clacking sound filling the room for a second. Liechtenstein couldn't believe her eyes. She dashed over to her brother and knelt next to him, sobbing. "BIG BRUDER!" she hollered.

Switzerland shakily looked up at the crying girl, the pools of green becoming duller by the second. Blood escaped his mouth as he tried to speak. "Es tut mir leid..." he apologized. Liechtenstein watched in horror as blood soaked the floor. She watched as her brother's chest stopped rising and falling. She gave an agonized cry as she reached for the gun, but quickly drew away from it. "N-No…I-I deserve the p-punishment…" she mumbled, standing up. Liechtenstein heard sirens in the distance.

It was all over.


End file.
